Miniaturisation
by Lulu Murdoc
Summary: "Sept enfants entre 6 et 8ans étaient allongés sur le sol du laboratoire, enfouit dans des vêtements trempés et beaucoup trop grands pour eux."
1. Prologue : Une expérience formidable

Titre : Miniaturisation.

Résumé : « Sept enfants entre 6 et 8ans étaient allongés sur le sol du laboratoire, enfouit dans des vêtements trempés et beaucoup trop grands pour eux. »

Auteur : Lulu Murdoc _(qui signe _L²_)_

Rating : K+

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de cette série appartiennent à l'univers Marvel.

Je ne gagne ni argent ni gloire avec ces personnages (ou alors je ne suis pas au courant).

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

**OxOxOxOxO**

Tout avait commencé avec une expérience de Stark.

Il mélangeait tranquillement des solutions diverses contenant notamment un cheveux de chacun des Avengers, certain que le résultat serait formidable.

Il avait raison.

Quelques secondes après avoir ajouté de l'acide nitrique au reste, le mélange implosa et une fumée rosâtre commença à s'échapper des restes du récipient qu'il avait utilisé. Il essaya de se précipiter vers la fenêtre pour respirer de l'air frais, mais il avait inhalé un peu de gaz et tomba dans les pommes.

Attiré par le bruit de l'implosion, tout les autres Avengers et Loki, qui avait rejoint l'équipe dernièrement, s'étaient précipités dans le laboratoire.

Ils furent surpris en voyant Tony étalé par terre, cette surprise leur fit prendre un grande bouffée de fumée, et quelques secondes plus tard, ils avaient imité le laborantin en tombant sur les carreaux de céramique qui couvraient de sol de la pièce.

La fumée fut aspirée par le système d'aération que JARVIS avait activé en remarquant que quelque chose clochait dans l'air en provenance du labo. Pour plus de sécurité, l'ordinateur central de la Tour enclencha également les arroseurs anti-incendie et contacta Pepper :

- Mademoiselle Potts, je détecte une anormalité dans l'air du laboratoire. J'ai fait le nécessaire, mais Monsieur Stark est toujours dans le laboratoire et semble ne pas pouvoir me répondre.

La jeune femme au téléphone soupira avant de commander :

- Envoie-moi l'image.

- Oui, Mademoiselle Potts.

Pepper décolla son téléphone de son oreille pour voir ce qu'il se passait dans le labo de son cher patron et petit ami, et là, elle faillit faire un arrêt cardiaque.

- JARVIS, contacte l'agent Coulson*.

- Que dois-je lui dire ? s'informa la voix robotique.

- Demande-lui de se rendre à la Tour le plus vite possible, avec des agents du SHIELD.

- Entendu.

Elle regarda une nouvelle fois l'image que lui avait envoyée JARVIS avant de raccrocher pour se précipiter hors de son bureau.

Sept enfants entre six et huit ans étaient allongés sur le sol du laboratoire, enfouis dans des vêtements trempés et beaucoup trop grands pour eux.

**OxOxOxOxO**

*J'aime trop Coulson pour tolérer qu'il soit mort.


	2. Amnésique or not

Nick Fury était dépassé par les événements et ça arrivait assez rarement pour être remarquable.

Il était dans le centre médical du SHIELD et contemplait sans rien dire ses sept Avengers qui dormaient paisiblement, rajeunis de plusieurs décennies -siècles pour certains-.

Une seule chose l'inquiétait dans toute cette histoire : est-ce que leur mémoire serait altérée de la même manière que leur physique ? Ou est-ce qu'ils posséderaient toujours le même savoir, devenant ainsi capable de régler ce -gros- problème d'eux-même ?

Les médecins du SHIELD, pourtant réputés pour leurs capacités, étaient malheureusement incapables de répondre à ces questions.

Pepper Potts était au chevet du mini Stark et caressait tendrement ses cheveux.

D'ailleurs, il était plutôt mignon le mini Stark, le visage vif, intelligent et imberbe, un léger sourire ironique figé sur les lèvres. Sa poitrine se soulevait régulièrement, son cœur bleu y était toujours utile car les médecins avaient découvert que les éclats de shrapnel essayaient toujours de mettre fin aux jours du petit brun.

Jane Foster et Erik Selvig étaient arrivés depuis quelques heures, très intéressés par le cas des deux dieux extraterrestres.

Ces derniers étaient tout à fait adorables bien que très opposés.

L'un était déjà grand, blond, joyeux, fier et avide de guerre comme en témoignaient sa paire de poings étroitement serrés. Malgré son jeune âge, des muscles ombraient son corps tout entier faisant ressortir des veines ici ou là.

À l'inverse, l'autre était plus petit, plus pâle, plus fin et beaucoup plus brun. Il avait encore cet air malin voire légèrement mauvais qui l'avait fait grimacer un sourire railleur. Son état inquiétait les agents et les médecins qui l'avaient approché, personne ne savait comment il allait réagir à son réveil, qu'il soit amnésique ou pas.

Maria Hill et l'agent Coulson étaient venus soutenir moralement leur patron bien-aimé et ils étaient soucieux de l'état de deux des agents star du SHIELD.

Clint avait le visage crispé, presque douloureux, il semblait impatient de se lever tout en sachant que ça le priverait de cette insouciance tranquille gardienne des rêves. Comme lorsqu'il avait son corps d'adulte, ses doigts étaient calleux pour avoir trop tiré sur les cordes de ses arcs. Ses cheveux courts brisaient les lignes courbes et pleines de son visage poupin.

Natasha, dans le lit voisin, était plus rousse que jamais. Ses cheveux étaient beaucoup plus longs qu'à l'accoutumé, ses boucles lui tombaient jusqu'à la taille. Un sourire franc et victorieux éclairait son visage d'enfant pâle. Cette enfant avait fait pousser des petits soupirs d'extase maternelle aux femmes de l'assemblée.

Bruce et Steve étaient les plus paisibles du lot.

Mais tout comme Stark, le blondinet semblait avoir gardé des traces de son passé d'adulte comme en témoignait sa masse musculaire qui pouvait être comparé à celle du fils rajeuni d'Odin. Il était plus calme que les autres, mais son visage couronné de mèches blondes avait encore quelque chose de soucieux, de responsable.

Le cas de Banner était le plus préoccupant car les médecins étaient incapables de dire si Hulk était toujours présent en lui, l'état de Steve et Tony n'avait rien d'encourageant, mais ils se permettaient encore d'espérer. Si l'on mettait de côté ces détails essentiels et potentiellement dangereux, il ressemblait à n'importe quel autre enfant de l'âge qu'il semblait avoir.

Tous fixaient les sept enfants sans mot dire quand soudain, ils montrèrent des signes d'agitation.

Thor et Loki furent les premiers à ouvrir les yeux, puis ce fut le tour de Steve, Bruce, Clint, Natasha et enfin de Tony.

Tout les adultes de corps et d'esprit présents dans la pièce retinrent leur souffle, se préparant mentalement au pire des scénarios.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda mini Hulk d'une voix fatiguée.

Un soupir de soulagement parcourut l'assemblée : ils semblaient avoir gardé leur mémoire.

- Et puis, vous êtes qui vous ? s'informa mini Captain America.

Ou pas.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? questionna le mini archer.

- Z'ai fait une bêtise ? zozota mini Iron Man.

- C'est pas de ma faute en tout cas ! s'exclama le mini dieu de la malice. C'est celle de Thor !

- Même pas vrai d'abord ! répliqua le mini dieu de la foudre.

- Ça va pas ? demanda la mini espionne russe aux adultes qui les entouraient.

Non, ça n'allait pas, mais alors pas du tout.

- Vous vous souvenez de rien ? fit Pepper, hésitante.

- Ze zouvenir de quoi ? répondit Tony.

L'assistante de Stark jeta un regard désespéré autour d'elle, Jane prit le relais :

- Vous ne savez pas comment vous êtes arrivés à l'hôpital ?

- C'est sûrement la faute de Thor, déclara à nouveau Loki.

- Mais j'ai rien fait ! se défendit l'intéressé.

- Alors ce doit être celle de Hulk, répliqua le petit dieu du mensonge, sûr de lui.

- Pourquoi tu rejettes toujours la faute sur les autres ! s'exclama le mini géant vert.

Loki haussa les épaules.

- Moi, je pense que c'est la faute de Tony, affirma Natasha.

- Z'ai rien à voir avec za !

- Je suis sûr que c'est une de tes expériences qui a mal tourné, fit Clint.

- Mais pourquoi vous rezetez touzours la faute sur moi ? se plaignit Stark.

- Parce que tu es toujours responsable de quelque chose, remarqua Steve.

- Vous z'êtes pas zentils.

Les adultes étaient complètements déconcertés, de toute évidence, ils se souvenaient les uns des autres, ils se connaissaient même très bien, mais ils ne semblaient pas avoir conscience d'avoir été adultes quelques heures auparavant.

- On rentre bientôt à la maison ? demanda la mini rouquine. Je suis fatiguée.

- Quelle maison ? s'étonna l'agent Coulson.

- La grande tour avec mon nom écrit dezus ! s'exclama fièrement le petit Iron Man.

De plus en plus étrange... de toute évidence, ils se souvenaient de tout... sauf des détails les plus importants.

- Vous faites une drôle de tête, constata Clint.

C'était un euphémisme !

Les agents et amis qui les entouraient illustraient parfaitement l'expression probablement américaine qui plaisait tant aux geeks du monde entier : « _What the fuck_ ?! ».

Fury passa une main dans les cheveux qu'il n'avait pas.

Les agents Hill et Coulson échangèrent un regard inquiet.

L'astrophysicien était de plus en plus intéressé.

Et Jane et Pepper avaient très envie de jouer à la poupée avec ces sept enfants qui avaient l'air tout à fait innocents.

Ces derniers commençaient d'ailleurs à s'impatienter :

- Moi j'y vais ! décida Thor en sortant de son lit.

- Ze te zuis, fit Stark en l'imitant.

Les cinq autres suivirent le mouvement et se dirigèrent d'un pas décidé vers la sortie.

- Vous n'allez pas y aller à pied ! s'exclama Pepper en attrapant son sac. Phil, aidez-moi à les ramener à la Tour.

L'agent Coulson jeta un bref coup d'œil à son patron avant de hocher du chef positivement.

La plupart des adultes décidèrent de se rendre également à la Tour.

Nick Fury avait envie de pleurer et ça arrivait assez rarement pour être remarquable.

**OxOxOxOxO**

_**Oui, j'adore rajeunir les Avengers.**_

_**Mais cette fic sera très différente de Baby Boom !**_

_**(pour ceux qui connaissent)**_

_**Sur ce, je vous laisse ! **_

Signé : Lulu Murdoc alias L², auteur fabuleux.


	3. Optimiste

**/!\ Version non corrigée /!\**

Deux mois.

Ça faisait deux mois que tout les Avengers avaient été rajeunis par l'expérience de Stark, ils vivaient tranquillement à la Tour entourés d'agents du SHIELD et d'adultes bienveillants et il n'y avait aucune amélioration en vue.

Pire que ça, les sept enfants refusaient de croire qu'ils avaient été adultes et ils n'avaient pas prit un seul centimètre.

Mais le SHIELD avait quand même un peu de chance dans son malheur, comme l'avait fait remarquer Peper, génératrice d'optimiste, l'absence des Avengers n'avaient pas encore été remarqué par le reste du monde étant donné qu'aucun problème n'avait requit leur présence.

- Et les attaques extraterrestres, vous y avez pensé ?! s'exclama Fury, un jour où l'optimisme de Peper n'était pas le bien venu. Si jamais ils nous tombent dessus nous nous n'avons aucune chance sans les Avengers !

Ce dernier venait tout les jours, quand son emploi du temps le lui permettait, à la Tour dans l'espoir que les choses évolueraient. Jusqu'ici ses prières au dieu des espions n'avaient pas été exaucé.

Il se serait arraché les cheveux s'il avait pu.

- Vous avez tout une armée de mutants à votre service, ils sont tout à fait aptes à gérer ce genre de problème, non ? remarqua Éric Selvig, de passage à la Tour.

- Comment savez-vous cela ?

- J'ai travaillé pour le SHIELD pendant un temps, rappela l'astrophysicien, j'ai entendu tout sorte de chose.

- Il s'agit de secrets d'états !

- Certes, mais toute les personnes présentes dans cette tour font plus ou moins partie du secret, remarqua négligemment l'intéressé.

Fury soupira avant de prendre la tasse de café que Peper, habituée par ces sautes d'humeurs devenus quotidiennes depuis deux mois, lui avait gracieusement apporté.

- D'ailleurs, où sont-ils ? s'inquiéta le directeur du SHIELD.

- Ils jouent sur la terrasse, répondit-elle.

- Ils sont surveillés ?!

- Bien entendu, Phil et Maria sont avec eux.

- Comment évolue les chose ?

- Clint a renoncé à faire l'ascension de la Tour, dernièrement Tony n'a rien créé de plus dangereux qu'un fusil à patate, Natasha et Steve ont arrêté de s'affronter pour savoir lequel des deux étaient le plus digne d'être leur chef, Thor et Loki reviennent d'Asgard ce soir...

- Ils sont sur Asgard ? la coupa Selvig.

- Oui, leurs parents voulaient savoir s'ils étaient capables de faire quelque chose pour les aider, expliqua la rouquine. Mais ce n'est pas le cas, ils ont juste pu affaiblir leurs pouvoirs.

- C'est mieux que rien.

- Certes, et les deux petits dieux préfèrent être ici que sur leur planète natale.

- J'imagine qu'ils s'amusent plus ici que chez eux, commenta sombrement le directeur du SHIELD en pensant aux coûts des dernières bêtises divines.

Pourquoi les Asgardiens les laissaient-ils rester sur terre, déjà ? Ah oui, toute ça était la faute d'un terrien et « toute la planète était désigné comme responsable du sort des Princes héritiers », c'étaient là les mots même de Odin, père de toute chose, quant il avait apprit la nouvelle.

D'après Fury, il était surtout trop heureux de refiler le paquet à un autre peuple, l'enfance des deux dieux n'avait pas dû laissé que de bon souvenir à leur proche.

- Probablement, concéda la jeune femme avec un petit sourire amusé. Et pour finir l'état des lieux : Bruce n'a pas eu de crise depuis une semaine.

- Heureusement que ces crises sont moins dangereuse sous cette forme enfantine, constata Fury avec un sérieux déconcertant par rapport aux réactions des deux autres personnes présentes.

- Autrement, je crois que nous n'y aurions pas survécu, plaisanta Peper.

Les apparitions de Hulk étaient, en effet, beaucoup moins impressionnantes et dangereuses que quand Bruce Banner était adulte. Il devenait toujours vert, plus grand et plus fort, mais il pouvait être gérer par des agents du SHIELD, sa transformation ne durait pas longtemps, et surtout, il restait parfaitement conscient.

Au lieu de l'inquiéter et de le faire culpabilisé, comme lorsqu'il avait sa taille normale, Bruce était amusé par ces changements, même s'il n'avait pas encore comprit que c'était sa colère qui provoquait sa mutation en Hulk, ce qui était une bonne chose, étant donné le plaisir qu'il y prenait.

- Vous ne trouvez pas étrange que ce rajeunissement l'est affecté de la sorte ? demanda Peper.

- Rien que c'est histoire de rajeunissement est étrange, remarqua Selvig.

- Certes, mais au delà de ça.

- Bien sûr que c'est étrange, fit Fury. D'après les spécialistes qui se sont concentré sur cette question, ces nouvelles réactions sont dû à la manière dont Banner prend les choses.

- Comment ça ?

- Comme vous le savez, pour le Banner adulte que nous avons connu, ses transformations sont très troublantes et dures à supporter, il ne voit que le mal qu'il peut faire, il est donc en colère contre lui même ce qui rend Hulk plus puissant et plus difficile à ramener à la raison.

Il but une petite gorgé de café avant de terminer son explication :

- Au contraire, le Banner enfant voit que les bons côtés de ses transformations, il ne se met donc pas plus en colère et retrouve rapidement son calme.

- Il vaudrait peut-être mieux ne pas chercher à lui faire retrouver sa taille adulte, si il est plus facile à gérer, remarqua Selvig.

- Il est aussi beaucoup moins utile et doit être surveillé en permanence ! s'exclama Fury.

- Peut-être qu'il se souviendra du plaisir qu'il éprouvait à se transformer quant il reviendra à la normal, tempéra Pepper.

- Votre optimiste force le respect, déclara l'astrophysicien.

La rouquine sourit avant de se lever pour aller voir ses chers enfants. Oui, pour elle ils étaient devenus « ses chers enfants », elle se sentait responsable d'eux, tous autant qu'ils étaient, comme une mère. La jeune femme avait, bien entendu, des préférences pour certains, mais elle avait toujours veillé à le cacher, comme le ferait une bonne mère.

C'est avec cette image de la mère idéale en tête que Pepper s'avança sur la terrasse où Steve, Natasha, Clint, Bruce et Tony jouaient tranquillement, même si cette idée de la tranquillité aurait dérouté plus d'une personne. En effet, ils étaient en train de jouer à chat perché, soit un jeu relativement paisible, sauf que pour ajouter de la difficulté, il fallait être perché à plus d'un mètre du sol.

- Pouce ! s'exclama Pepper après avoir poussé la porte vitré.

Natasha se laissa tomber du dossier de fauteuil sur lequel elle tenait en équilibre et remit ses cheveux en place d'un geste gracieux. Clint, pendu par le bras au rebord d'une fenêtre au dessus de Pepper, se hissa sur cette dernière et s'installa pour écouter ce que la jeune femme avait à dire. Steve, assit sur l'épaule d'une statue, se laissa glisser jusqu'à terre avant de se présenter, presque au garde à vous, devant la jeune femme. Tony percuta Bruce, après lequel il courait, et ils tombèrent tout les deux par terre, la Veuve Noire et l'archée éclatèrent d'un rire moqueur.

- Z'est pas drôle ! s'exclama le petit Iron Man après s'être relevé.

- Tout est une question de point de vue, répliqua Clint avec un grand sourire.

- C'est sûr que toi, de là haut, tu vois tout, fit Pepper d'une voix douce. Et si tu descendais un peu ?

- OK ! Agent Coulson, rattrapez moi !

L'intéressé eu tout juste le temps d'ouvrir les bras pour encaisser la chute de plusieurs mètres de Clint et c'est la force de ses convictions qui le fit tenir debout.

- Joli saut, commenta sobrement Natasha.

- Merci.

- De quoi vouliez vous nous parler, Mademoiselle Pots ? s'enquit le plus responsable des enfants.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Pepper et de me tutoyer, Steve.

- Je ne me le permettrait jamais, répliqua t-il.

La jeune femme sourit à nouveau avant de répondre à sa question :

- Il est l'heure.

- De faire quoi ?

- D'aller travailler, bien entendu.

Il y eu un élan de protestation et même Steve ne pu pas cacher sa déception.

- Pas la peine de faire le cirque, c'est comme ça et pas autrement, déclara Peper.

- Mais z'est pas zuste !

- Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas juste ? s'enquit-elle.

- Ce qui n'est pas juste, expliqua Natasha, c'est que Thor et Loki n'aient pas à travailler.

- Ça fait trois jours que vous me sortez cette excuse, aujourd'hui elle n'est plus valable. Ils ont eu des devoir à faire pour quand ils seraient sur Asgard. Pas beaucoup parce qu'ils ont autre chose à faire qu'à travailler et c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas insisté pour que vous vous mettiez au travail ces derniers jours, mais aujourd'hui c'est fini, tous en salle !

S'en suivit une série de soupirs lassés qui annonçaient à Peper qu'elle avait réussit. Elle les mena fièrement jusqu'au laboratoire du 21è étage qui avait été réaménagé en salle de classe.

Oui, les mini Avengers avaient des devoirs à faire, et ce dès que les adultes qui les entouraient avaient comprit qu'ils ne reprendraient pas leur taille normal de si tôt et qu'il fallait bien occuper ces enfants. Les enfermé tous ensemble, au moins cinq heures par jour, était une technique comme une autre car ils ne pouvaient, bien entendu, pas aller à l'école normalement. Deux choses s'opposaient à cela, premièrement : leur capacité et deuxièmement : leur savoir.

- Tony, aujourd'hui tu auras de l'histoire de l'art, annonça Pepper en tendant un petit livret à l'intéressé.

- Z'est pas drôle.

- On ne discute pas, jeune homme. Pour toi, Steve, ce sera de l'espagnole.

- Oui, Mademoiselle Pots.

- Natasha, pour toi ce sera de la physique.

- Ça marche...

- Bruce, tu auras à travailler la Mythologie grec.

- D'accord.

- Et enfin Clint, tu seras chargé de la mécanique.

- OK !

La jeune femme attendit qu'ils aient tous prit place à des tables avant de déclarer :

- Comme d'habitude, vous aurez le droit de sortir qu'une fois que vous aurez fini. Un agent du SHIELD reste derrière la porte alors n'hésitez pas à vous adresser à lui en cas de besoin.

- Pepper ? fit Natasha. Pourquoi on est toujours tout seuls pendant qu'on travaille ?

- Je crois que tu sais très bien pourquoi, jeune fille, répondit l'intéressée avant de sortir.

La petite rousse eu un sourire carnassier pour toute réponse.

Ils étaient enfermé dans cette salle, sans personne pour les surveiller directement, car les premières fois où ils avaient eu quelqu'un pour les surveiller ils s'étaient amusé à menacer cette personne pour qu'elle travaille à leur place. Avoir un Hulk, deux espions surentraîné, un milliardaire, un soldat d'élite et deux dieux, même si ce ne sont que des gosses, ça peut être très utile pour manipuler quelqu'un, même si c'est agent du SHIELD.

Pepper avait donc apprit à compter sur JARVIS pour surveiller les petits Avengers, mais il y avait une chose à laquelle elle n'avait pas pensé : la voix de la Tour n'avait qu'un seul maître :

- ZARVIS, enclenze le protocole « école buizonnière », et n'oublie pas d'ezlure l'image de Thor et Loki, ordonna Tony.

- Bien Monsieur, mais je suis obligé de vous rappeler que mademoiselle Pots n'aimerait pas de savoir que...

- Mute.

Le protocole « école buissonnière », mit au point par Stark dès qu'il avait comprit comment ils étaient surveillé, consistait à faire apparaître de fausses images d'eux, en train de travailler plus ou moins sagement, sur les écrans de contrôle surveillé par un agent du SHIELD lambda.

Ce plan ne comportait qu'une seule petite faille : ils étaient obligé d'avoir remplit leur copies pour pouvoir sortir, mais ils trouvèrent la solution très rapidement :

- Maintenant, passons à l'échange, fit Clint en se levant pour redistribuer les petits dossiers.

Et c'est ainsi que chaque Avengers se retrouva avec un devoir bien plus adapté à ses connaissances :

Steve hérita de l'histoire de l'art, la physique fut confié à Bruce, Stark se plongea avec délice dans la mécanique, Natasha se lança dans l'espagnole avec une petite moue de dédain et Clint garda la Mythologie grec pour lui.

- Et n'oubliez pas de faire quelques fautes, rappela Bruce entre deux réponses.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, on a l'habitude maintenant, déclara Steve tout en tapotant son crayon contre sa tempe.

- Ze m'étonne que tu es azepté ze plan, Zeve.

- On est une équipe, à ce titre on doit s'entraider.

- C'est beau ce que tu dis, souffla ironiquement Natasha.

- C'est pour ça que je suis le chef, remarqua t-il.

- Je ne suis toujours pas d'accord avec ce fait, répliqua la seule fille de l'équipe.

- Il va pourtant bien falloir que tu t'y fasse.

- Dans tes rêves !

- Vous n'avez qu'à faire la course, proposa Clint. Le premier qui fini ses devoirs sera le chef pour la journée.

- Ça marche ! firent les deux intéressés en cœur.

Les trois autres échangèrent un coup d'œil amusé avant de se reconcentrer sur leurs exercices.

Ce sens de la compétition, cette envie d'être le chef, le meneur, le meilleur et de se faire remarquer était nouvelle, chez l'un comme chez l'autre. Les psychologues qui les examinaient régulièrement avaient déclaré que de tels comportements étaient courant chez les enfants, notamment parmi ceux issu de famille nombreuse, et qu'il n'y avait rien de mal à ça.

Avec son optimisme habituelle, Peper avait déclarer que c'était une bonne chose, que ça prouvait qu'ils se sentaient bien, comme en famille. Fury n'était, bien entendu, pas du tout de son avis, mais comme c'était elle qui était généralement chargé d'eux, il n'était pas autorisé à faire trop de commentaires s'il ne voulait pas avoir à s'occuper personnellement des Avengers miniaturisé.

- Fini ! s'exclama Steve quelques dizaine de minutes plus tard.

- Arf ! C'est pas juste ! La mine de mon crayon à cassé ! Ça m'a fait perdre du temps ! Sans ça j'aurais gagné ! se plaignit Natasha.

- Un bon chef doit savoir se servir à la perfection de ses outils, remarqua Captain America.

- Je vais me servir à la perfection de mes outils pour te faire souffrir atrocement, répliqua froidement la rouquine.

- Et un bon chef doit savoir être bon joueur, ajouta Bruce à mi-voix.

- Tu veux te battre, le géant vert ?! gronda la fillette.

- Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi, commenta Clint, toujours concentré sur son travail.

- Et pourquoi ça, Môsieur l'archée ?

- Parce que c'est Bruce qui est en train de faire tes devoirs.

Natasha renifla avec dédain avant de se balancer sur sa chaise. Elle resta méditative quelques secondes avant de s'exclamer :

- J'aurais tout à fait été capable de faire cette physique !

- J'en doute, remarqua Bruce. Peper, ou quelque que soit la personne qui est mit au point cette exercice, à dû prévoir que tu recevrais l'aide de quelqu'un de relativement doué dans ce domaine, sans vouloir me venter de quoi que ce soit.

La remarque, presque anodine, du mini Hulk jeta un froid sur l'assemblé.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

- Tu as presque sous-entendu que Peper se doutait de quelque chose, répondit Clint en grimaçant.

- Mais c'est logique, non ? répliqua Bruce. Je ne pense pas qu'elle sache qu'on échange carrément nos dossiers, mais elle doit se douter qu'on se donne un coup de main, non ?

- Je crois qu'on devrait être optimiste et se fier à ton hypothèse, déclara Steve.

- Pas bezoin d'être optimizte, si Peper zavait, zes devoir zerait plus diffiziles, commenta Tony sans lever les yeux de son propre travail.

Ceux qui n'était pas encore totalement d'accord avec la théorie de Bruce, se trouvèrent rassuré par la preuve qu'apportait le petit Stark. Clint, Tony et Bruce, qui n'avaient pas encore terminé, se remirent prestement au travail, Steve sortie machinalement une feuille de sous son bureau et se mit à crayonner dessus et Natasha reprit sa méditation silencieuse.

- Dites, vous y croyez, vous ? demanda t-elle au bout d'un moment.

- A quoi ?

- A ce que nous racontent les adultes.

- Z'est diffzile à croire, mais ZARVIS dit que z'est vrai, répondit Tony. Alors forzément...

- Et tu crois tout ce que te dis cette machine ?

- Bien zûr, il est dans l'incapazité de me mentir, après tous ze n'est qu'une IA, même zi z'ai intégré de l'humour et tout tas de connaizances pas zorzément utiles dans sa mémoire. ZARVIS est à mon imaze : l'être parzait.

La rouquine laissa brutalement retomber sa chaise sur ses quatre pieds avant de se lever pour attraper le petit Stark par le col. Steve se leva d'un bon, près à intervenir, alors que les deux autres levèrent à peine le nez de leur copie.

- Arrête ça tout de suite ! gronda t-elle.

- Arrêter quoi ? demanda l'intéressé.

- Premièrement : ton narcissisme exacerbé !

Le petit Stark écarquilla les yeux alors que les autres se laissaient aller à un petit éclat de rire discret.

- Deuxièmement : arrête de faire exprès de zozoter ! On comprend rien à ce que tu raconte !

- Comment tu sais que je fais exprès ? s'étonna Tony.

- Parce que je suis plus maline que les agents du SHIELD, répliqua t-elle en le relâchant.

- Tony ! Tu fais vraiment exprès de zozoter depuis tout ce temps ?! s'exclama Steve.

- Pas vraiment, fit l'intéressé. Au début je le faisais pas exprès, c'était parce que je m'étais mordu la langue quand j'étais dans les vapes, mais j'ai gardé cette habitude.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pepper trouve ça mignon.

Le mini Iron Man hérita d'un beau concert de soupir.

- Et puis, j'ai réglé JARVIS pour qu'il obéisse uniquement aux ordres zozoté.

- Pourtant, il écoute Pepper, remarqua Bruce.

- Uniquement quand je l'y autorise ou quand ces ordres ne nous concerne pas.

- Malin, commenta sobrement Clint.

- Avec elle il faut bien l'être, soupira Tony.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils avaient tous fini, mais il était bien entendu pas question de sortir de cette pièce tout de suite, sinon Pepper se serait douté, encore plus, selon les estimations de certains, de quelque chose.

Vous vous demandez peut-être comment leurs écriture respectives ne les avait trahit avant ? La réponse est simple : il s'agissait d'exercices où il suffisait de cocher une case pour pouvoir répondre à une question.

- Loki et Thor reviennent ce soir, non ? fit brusquement Natasha.

Elle était debout sur sa chaise, un pied sur le dossier et l'autre sur l'assise, et faisait avancer sa chaise dans toute la pièce par la force de ses hanches et des ses abdos. Elle avait déjà fait deux fois le tour de la salle sans perdre son équilibre.

- Je crois, répondit brièvement Steve.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il était plongé dans un dessin, il devenait assez peu bavard. Son dessin ne représentait rien de particulier, c'était comme s'il s'appliquait seulement à remplir sa feuille avec des damiers, spirales, rayures et autres tête démoniaques simplifiés.

- Ils me manquent un peu, remarqua Tony.

Lui, il venait de finir de créer une série de petits missiles avec des cartouches d'encres pleines et multicolores et se lançait à présent dans la construction d'un système de propulsion avec le matériel qui se trouvait dans sa trousse, à savoir pas grand chose, même il en fallait plus pour empêcher le grand Tony Stark de faire des bêtises.

- C'est surtout Loki qui te manque, non ? observa Bruce.

De son côté, le petit Hulk se contait de contempler Clint lancer des avions en papiers au hasard dans toute la pièce, même s'il préférait apparemment cibler Natasha pour essayer de la faire tomber, tout en griffonnant régulièrement des formules mathématiques ou chimiques, incompréhensibles pour le commun des mortels, sur un bloc-note qu'il avait toujours sur lui.

- J'avoue que sans ses tours de magie nos « sessions d'études » sont beaucoup moins amusante.

- Moi c'est surtout sa répartie qui me manque, commenta le jeune archée en manquant de peu l'œil gauche de sa camarade.

Les « petits ennuies » qu'ils avaient eu avec Loki faisaient partie des choses que les Avengers avaient oublié, au plus grand soulagement de certains. Mais quant on leur avait demandé à quel occasion ils s'étaient rencontré, tout les cinq, ils s'étaient retrouvé incapables de répondre. Ils étaient amis sans comprendre pourquoi.

- C'est vrai qu'entendre Tony se faire cloué le bec, c'est toujours un plaisir, déclara Bruce.

- Il ne réussit pas si souvent que ça ! s'exclama le petit Iron Man.

Le jeune géant vert tourna quelques pages de son carnet avant de déclarer :

- Sur 298 joutes verbales, il en a gagné 236, ça lui fait un peu plus de 79% de victoire à son actif.

- Ce ne sont que des chiffres ! s'exclama Tony. Ça ne veut rien dire.

- Il paraît pourtant que les chiffres ne mentent pas, remarqua Natasha en attrapant l'un des avions en papier en plein vol, avant de l'écraser dans son poing, tout en restant stable.

Stark émit un grondement neutre.

- Une victoire de plus pour Natasha, commenta le petit Banner en prenant note du fait.

- Tu tiens vraiment ce genre de comptes, Bruce ? s'étonna Clint.

- C'est une occupation comme une autre, se défendit l'intéressé en haussant les épaules.

- C'est vrai qu'on s'ennuie, soupira Tony.

- Il va pourtant falloir rester ici encore une bonne heure pour ne pas éveiller les soupons de Mademoiselle Pots, les informa Steve après avoir jeté un petit coup d'œil sa montre.

Il y eu un bref silence ponctué du raclement de la chaise de Natasha et du froissement de papier des avions de Clint puis quelqu'un soupira :

- J'aimerais tellement aller à l'école.

Et c'est ainsi que la brève période de casi-paix qui régnait à la Tour prit fin.

**OxOxOxOxO**

_**Jusqu'ici j'ai eu que des retours positifs à propos de cette fic, **_

_**Alors j'espère que ça va continuer comme ça ! **_

_**(même si les petits Avengers sont pas très présents dans ce chapitres) **_

_**Gros bisous et bonne continuation à tous ! **_

Signé : Lulu Murdoc, auteur fou.

**PS **: _Ceci n'est pas la suite de Baby Boom, on est bien d'accord ? _


	4. Bataille de polochons

En plus de se voir affligé de cour particulier à domicile, les petits Avengers avaient eu droit un dortoir et à des heures de couvre feu -20h30 la semaine et 22h les week-end-. Apparemment, il était venu à l'esprit de personne que les faire dormir tous dans la même chambre apportait moins d'avantages, il fallait moins d'agents du SHIELD pour les surveiller, que d'inconvénients, ils pouvaient discuter toute la nuit, s'ils le souhaitaient, des bêtises à venir.

Ce fut le cas, cette nuit là.

- Qu'est-ce que « école » ? chuchota Thor.

Il va sans dire que les petits Avengers qui étaient resté à la Tour s'étaient empressé d'annoncer aux deux dieux qu'ils désiraient aller à l'école.

- Une maladie Migardienne ? continua t-il.

Loki, dans le lit voisin, pouffa.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, mon frère ? s'inquiéta le dieu du tonnerre.

- C'est juste que je me demande si je n'ai pas été le seul à hériter de l'intelligence de nos parents, ricana l'intéressé.

Le fait de ne pas être réellement frères faisaient parties des choses qu'avait oublié ces deux là, pour le bien de tous.

- Soit plus explicite, mon frère.

- Nos compagnons utilisent le terme « aller à l'école », il doit donc s'agir d'un lieu où les Migardiens doivent se rendre.

- Bien pensé, lança Bruce, allongé dans le lit à côté de celui de Loki.

- Merci, répondit sobrement le dieu de la Malice.

- Mais qu'est-ce que sont censé faire les Migardiens dans cette école ? interrogea Thor.

- C'est un lieu d'apprentissage pour les enfants et les jeunes adultes, répondit Steve, installé dans le lit voisin du dieu du tonnerre.

- Pas seulement ! s'exclama Tony, que l'excitation avait fait redresser sur son matelas placé en face de celui du nordique blond. C'est aussi un endroit où on peut rencontrer plein d'autres enfants de notre âge !

- Cette école à l'air d'être un endroit amusant, remarqua Thor.

- Il n'y a pas qu'une seule école, fit savoir Natasha, installée dans le lit en face de celui de Loki, juste à côté de la porte. Mais tout un tas qui correspondent à certaines classes d'âges ou aux moyens que les parents peuvent mettre dans l'éducation de leur enfants.

Les minis Avengers laissèrent le temps nécessaires aux deux extraterrestres pour qu'ils enregistres ces nouvelles informations.

- Et qu'apparentons, là-bas ? demanda Thor.

- A lire, écrire et compter, pour commencer, expliqua Bruce. Ensuite, les choses deviennent plus spécialisé.

- Si je comprend bien tout ce que vous dites, fit Loki, les exercices que nous donnent Dame Pots semblent être issus de ces écoles.

- En effet.

- Alors pourquoi vouloir se déplacer si nous pouvons faire à la Tour ce qu'on fait à l'école ?

- Mais parce que c'est beaucoup plus amusant ! s'exclama le mini Iron Man.

- Tony, fait moins de bruit, souffla Clint, installé dans le lit voisin.

- Il t'a réveillé ? lança Natasha.

- Non, mais il risque d'attirer l'attention de l'agent qui nous surveille, même si ça a l'air d'être un parfait imbécile.

- Pourtant, tu n'as pas dit un mot depuis le début de cette conversation, remarqua Bruce, à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Cette conversation ne me concerne pas vraiment, remarqua Clint.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je n'ai jamais été à l'école.

- Mais comment tu as apprit à lire ? À écrire ?

- Et à compter tes flèches ?!

- Tony, fais moins de bruit, soupira Steve.

- Oh ça va...

- On voyageaient beaucoup avec ma famille, alors ce sont eux qui m'ont tout apprit.

- C'est triste, commenta Tony.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi.

- Mais tu as été privé de tout lien sociaux pendant toute ton enfance, Clint ! s'enflamma le petit Stark.

- Fait attention au niveau sonore, souffla Steve.

- Oui... oui...

- J'avais toujours ma famille, répliqua Clint à mi-voix. Et puis, Thor et Loki non plus ne sont pas allé à l'école, et ils ne s'en sont pas trop mal sortie.

- D'ailleurs ? Qui vous a apprit tout ce que vous savez ? demanda Bruce.

- Père, mère et nos vénérables anciens, répondit loyalement le dieu de la foudre.

- Je crois que je préfère l'école, commenta Tony.

- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? s'inquiéta Thor.

- Parce que ça signifie qu'on vous a certainement apprit à être de bons petits princes et de bons futurs rois depuis votre naissance.

- En effet, qui a t-il de mal a être préparé à son avenir ?

- C'est totalement injuste !

- Tony...

- Je ne vois pas en quoi.

- Ça ne laisse aucune chance aux autres, chacun de peux pas devenir ce qu'il souhaite, vous devez être à l'image de vos parents.

- Tu es mal placé pour dire ça, Tony, remarqua calmement Bruce.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu fais exactement la même chose que ton père.

- Oui, mais j'aurais pu devenir boulanger si j'avais voulu.

- Qu'est-ce qu'un « boulanger » ? demanda le dieu du tonnerre.

- Un artisan qui fait du pain, entre autre, expliqua Steve.

- On aurait eu beaucoup moins de problème si tu avais choisit cette voie, remarqua cyniquement Natasha.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinue ?!

- Que tu es un danger publique.

Cette réplique entraîna le vol plané de l'oreiller de Tony qui interrompit son vol sur la tête de Bruce, lequel devint géant vert et brandit son matelas qui alla s'étaler sur les deux lits voisins, à savoir ceux de Thor et Loki. Ces deux derniers se prêtèrent immédiatement au jeu, l'un multiplia les munitions disponible dans la chambre tendit que l'autre les envoyait à tout les Avengers, y comprit ceux qui restaient parfaitement innocents jusqu'ici.

Le tout se transforma en bataille de polochon générale qui fut interrompue lorsque plusieurs agents du SHIELD et une Pepper en furie débarquèrent dans la pièce remplit de plumes et de lambeaux de mousses -provenant du matelas de Banner-.

- Dame Pots, que faites-vous ici ? fit doucement Loki en voyant débarquer la jeune femme.

L'intéressée lui jeta un regard noir.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ? demanda t-elle.

Elle avait voulu garder un ton calme, mais sa voix était partie dans les aiguës et ses poings serrés ne laissait rien présager de bon.

- Nous cherchions simplement une occupation, déclara le petit dieu brun.

- Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire ? Comme dormir par exemple ? répliqua t-elle.

- Des enfants de notre âge on besoin de se dépenser pour pouvoir dormir, observa Clint du haut de l'armoire où il avait trouvé refuge.

- Allez vous coucher ! s'exclama Pepper.

- Mais on a pas zommeil, fit Tony, reprenant son zozotement factice pour la circonstance.

- A d'autres, jeune homme !

En effet, par un étrange concours de circonstances pas si étrange que ça, Tony, Loki et Clint étaient les seuls capables de se tenir droits. Banner avait été dire bonjour à la moquette à la seconde où il avait reprit sa forme initial entraînant littéralement le jeune Thor dans sa chute, un coup de polochon trop fort de ce dernier avait mit K.O. Steve et Natasha avait déclaré forfait quand elle s'était prit la porte de la chambre lors de l'entré fracassante des agents du SHIELD.

- Pour pouvoir dormir, il faudrait que nous aillons un chambre en état, remarqua Loki.

Outre les plumes et la mousse, il fallait préciser qu'aucun matelas n'était resté sur son sommier -renversé par les uns ou utilisé comme bouclier par les autres-, que trois des sept armoires s'était retrouvé par terre, que deux autres avaient été en partie détruite -par des coups de pieds ou de poings plus ou moins involontaire- et que l'une d'entre elles était passé par la fenêtre -grâce au bon soin de Hulk-.

- Vous irez donc finir votre nuit dans une autre chambre, conclut la rouquine.

Elle fit un signe aux agents du SHIELD qui l'accompagnait pour qu'il transporte les quatre Avengers hors service dans une chambre contiguë avant de pousser les trois petits garçons survivants à les suivre.

…

Une fois seule dans sa chambre, Pepper se passa la main dans les cheveux pour en retirer les quelques plumes qui s'y cachaient, inspira un bon coup et reprit place devant son ordinateur.

- Excusez moi, mais les enfants réclamaient ma présence, fit-elle.

- Vous avez des enfants ? s'enquit son correspondant.

Elle était en pleine vidéo conférence avec un important partenaire de l'entreprise Stark basé à Londres, d'où l'heure tardive de la discutions.

Pourquoi fallait-il que ses chers petits Avengers aient attendu ce soir là pour péter les plomb comme ça ? Jusqu'ici ils avaient toujours été plutôt calmes, il avait juste fallu les rappeler à l'ordre quelques fois pour bavardage...

- Oui, sept, soupira t-elle.

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux en se rendant compte de son erreur, elle sourit malgré tout et se reprit rapidement :

- Enfin, ce ne sont pas les miens, se sont les enfants de ma sœur, qui est dans l'incapacité de s'en occuper en se moment... Comme j'habite relativement près de leurs écoles, que j'ai assez de place pour les loger et que Tony est d'accord, j'ai accepter de les prendre à la maison.

- Ce doit être un sacré travail !

- Vous n'avez pas idée, fit-elle.

- Enfin, j'espère que ça ne vous empêchera pas de venir visiter nos nouvelles installation à Londres, dans deux jours, reprit son correspondant.

- Non, bien sûr que non. Je demanderais à Tony de me remplacer.

- Vous le croyez capable de s'en sortir avec sept enfants ?

- Il est lui même resté en enfance, et, en cas de problème, il fera appelle à l'aide de nourrices, je suppose.

- Dans ce cas c'est entendu, nous nous reverrons dans deux jours.

- C'est cela.

L'écran de la jeune femme devint noir et elle prit son visage dans ses mains.

S'absenter dans l'état actuelle des choses, s'était du suicide.

Certes, Jane, Selvig, Phil, Maria, Fury ainsi que de nombreux agents du SHIELD pourraient surveiller ces chers enfants, mais Pepper avait l'impression d'être la seule à vraiment avoir de l'autorité sur eux. Il n'y avait qu'à voir l'incident de ce soir : cinq agents du SHIELD s'étaient battu avec eux -l'un avait d'ailleurs été envoyé à terre- avant de finalement décider de faire appelle à la jeune femme.

La rouquine soupira avant de se lever, elle avait des baguages à faire.

…

Le réveil fut pénible pour tout les petits Avengers. Outres les courbatures, les bleus et autres bosses -qui étaient devenu habituelle d'une certaine manière-, ils avaient surtout peur de la réaction qu'aurait Pepper en les voyant débarquer à la table du petit déjeuné. Ils allaient avoir droit à un sermon, ça ne faisait aucun doute pour eux.

- Dans ce genre de bataille, il faut attaquer les premiers, déclara Loki tout en continuant de fouiller les restes d'armoires à la recherche de quelque chose à se mettre sur le dos.

- Faites confiance à mon frère ! Pour les joutes verbales il n'a pas son pareil, fit observer Thor.

- Je suppose que son surnom de « langue d'argent » vient de là, marmonna Natasha.

- Quel sens de la déduction !

- Je t'emmerde.

- Quelqu'un sait où est passé mon armoire ? demanda Tony, lui aussi perdu au milieux des vestiges de bois.

- Par la fenêtre, répondit Clint.

- Quoi ?!

- Elle est passé par la fenêtre, explicita t-il.

- Bruce, pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

- Si j'ai bon souvenir, tout ça c'est de ta faute, répondit l'intéressé.

- Quoi ?! répéta le petit Stark.

- C'est toi qui a commencé la bataille de polochon, remarqua Steve, occupé à retirer des plumes de ses vêtements.

- Ah, oui, peut-être...

- Quand je disais que c'était un danger publique, marmonna la petite rousse.

- Ne recommence pas ! s'exclama Steve.

La fillette lui tira la langue avant de passer la tête dans son T-shirt.

La journée commençait plutôt normalement, finalement.

**OxOxOxOxO**

_**Alors ? **_

_**D'après vous, comment vont s'en sortir les Avengers ? **_

_**Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre ! **_

_**En attendant, j'espère que celui-ci vous a plu ! **_

_**Bon, c'est vrai qu'il ne s'y passe pas grand chose... **_

_**Mais... j'ai pas d'idée pour un « mais » !**_

_**N'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews !**_

_**A la prochaine !**_

Signé : Lulu Murdoc, auteur pyromane.


End file.
